Vous êtes cordialement invités à la plage
by Caliadne
Summary: Après la fin de sa septième année, Victoire invite tous ses camarades de classe à venir faire la fête chez elle - vous savez, au bord de la mer. Comme on pouvait s'y attendre, tout ne se passe évidemment pas comme prévu.


_Chers membres de la promotion 2018 de Poudlard,_

_Vous êtes cordialement invités à fêter la fin de votre scolarité comme il se doit chez Victoire Weasley – vous savez, au bord de la mer._

Quand Victoire avait fait parvenir cette invitation à tous les membres de sa promotion, quelques semaines avant leurs ASPICs, elle s'était attendue à ce que plusieurs d'entre eux ne puissent pas venir – ou ne veuillent pas venir. Elle avait dit à ses parents qu'ils seraient « oh, peut-être une vingtaine, vingt-cinq, gros max ».

Elle n'avait pas compté sur le fait qu'elle offrait à tous ses camarades non seulement une fête sur la plage, mais une fête sur la plage _chez la fille la plus populaire de septième année_ ! En moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire, ses quarante camarades, toutes maisons confondues, avaient confirmé leur présence. En plus de Teddy, bien sûr, qui s'était invité lui-même à la fête de sa petite amie, comme d'habitude. Et Victoire avait eu l'agréable mission d'informer ses parents qu'ils ne seraient pas « vingt-cinq, gros max », finalement, mais bien quarante-deux.

Mais contre toute attente, elle avait eu la permission de Bill et Fleur. « Tant que vous restez sur la plage et que la maison ne soit pas envahie, tu peux faire ce que tu veux », avait néanmoins précisé cette dernière. Et encore plus surprenant, elle avait réussi à faire promettre à Dominique et Louis qu'en aucun cas ils ne descendraient sur la plage pendant qu'elle y était avec ses amis.

Elle avait passé la matinée à installer l'immense barbecue qu'avait acheté son père lors de la dernière fête de famille Weasley – famille qui commençait à devenir conséquente. Enfin non, ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai – elle avait monté le filet de volley-ball et sorti les jeux de plage pendant que Teddy et Bill s'occupaient du barbecue.

Une fois que tout fut installé, elle se dirigea vers l'eau, jusqu'à ce que les vagues viennent chatouiller ses pieds. Depuis qu'elle était toute petite, elle adorait se tenir là, comme ça, avec l'eau qui effaçait le sable sous elle et l'enfonçait petit à petit vers le centre de la Terre. Elle ferma les yeux et laissa sa tête basculer vers l'arrière, sentant les rayons du soleil éclatant de la journée caresser chaque parcelle de sa peau laissée nue par ses mini-shorts et son haut de bikini.

— Eh, la sirène ! appela Teddy derrière elle. Il est presque quinze heures !

Victoire se dirigea vers la petite crique dans laquelle elle avait donné rendez-vous à ses camarades. Elle y arriva juste à temps pour entendre le premier « pop ! » caractéristique d'un transplanage et pour accueillir ses premiers invités.

Que la fête commence !

* * *

Une fois de plus, Victoire s'était montrée naïve. Elle avait supposé qu'au moins quelques-uns de ceux qui avaient accepté son invitation ne se présenteraient pas, qu'il y aurait des imprévus de dernière minute. Mais la fête n'avait démarré que depuis une heure et les quarante-deux convives étaient sur la plage. Plusieurs avaient à peine pris le temps de se changer avant de plonger dans l'eau rafraîchissante – d'autres encore avaient carrément transplané en maillot de bain – mais Teddy avait enrôlé une dizaine d'entre eux dans le but de lancer une partie de volley-ball.

— Serdaigle contre Poufsouffle ! lança-t-il. Ça vous dit ?  
— Je suis à Gryffondor, dit Amelia Chang d'une petite voix.  
— Ah euh…

Le garçon compta rapidement les gens qui l'entouraient.

— Ok, Serdaigle et Amelia contre Poufsouffle !

Victoire se dirigea d'un côté du filet, avec ses camarades de la maison bleu et bronze, alors que Teddy partait de l'autre. Après une brève discussion avec ses coéquipiers, l'équipe prit place, et la partie débuta. Services, smashes et feintes se succédaient à un rythme d'enfer, à tel point qu'un attroupement se forma, chacun encourageant une équipe, certains prenant même des paris sur l'issue du match.

Alors qu'elle se préparait à faire un service, ses doigts fins courant sur le plastique chaud du ballon gonflé, Victoire sentit un regard posé sur elle. Elle se tourna vers sa droite, et ne mit pas longtemps à trouver celui qui la regardait ainsi. Thomas Alcock était étendu dans le sable, son torse imberbe et rachitique nu. Le Serpentard avait passé les deux dernières années, depuis que Teddy avait terminé son éducation, à courir après Victoire, usant de tous les moyens, de moins en moins subtils, pour la mettre dans son lit. Quand il vit que la jeune femme le regardait, il lui envoya un grand sourire, auquel elle répondit par une grimace énervée avant de retourner au jeu.

De l'autre côté du filet, Teddy avait lui aussi remarqué Thomas et s'était détourné pour foudroyer ce dernier du regard. Avec un sourire en coin, Victoire en profita pour frapper un superbe service, qui atterrit aux pieds de son copain, l'aspergeant de sable. Quand il tourna des grands yeux vers elle, elle lui envoya son sourire le plus angélique.

— Ça fait un point pour nous, chéri.

* * *

Victoire ne savait pas qui avait amené cette caisse de whisky pur feu, mais ça n'avait pas été une très bonne idée. Elle-même n'en avait pas bu, trouvant le goût de l'alcool rebutant au possible, mais certains de ses invités ne s'étaient pas retenus. Les jumeaux Milos et Milan étaient en train de vomir tripes et boyaux dans les grandes herbes des dunes – on les entendait partout sur la plage – et l'alcool avait malheureusement rendu Thomas encore plus collant qu'il l'était d'habitude.

— Alors belle Victoirrrrrrrrrrrrrrrre, c'est quand que tu laisses ton Poussou… ton Poufsouffle ? Tu sais, c'est pas pour rien qu'à Serpentard on a un serpent sur nos blasons…  
— Laisse-moi tranquille, Thomas, répondit Victoire en le repoussant avec une grimace de dégoût quand l'haleine fétide du jeune homme atteint ses narines délicates.

Mais bien sûr, celui-ci ne lui obéit pas, et continua à la suivre pas à pas. Finalement, à bout de patience, elle se dirigea vers Teddy, qui était en grande discussion avec ses anciens camarades de Poufsouffle. Celui-ci leva la tête en voyant sa petite amie s'approcher, et son regard durcit immédiatement quand il constata qui la suivait.

— T'as pas mieux à faire de ta pauvre vie de courir après des filles qui veulent rien savoir de toi, Alcock ?

Teddy passa un bras autour de la taille de Victoire et l'attira contre lui. Ce n'était pas qu'elle avait peur de Thomas – il ne l'avait jamais touchée, même à Poudlard – mais sentir son copain à ses côtés la rassurait. Le regard de Thomas passa de l'un à l'autre, sans manifester la moindre intention de disparaître.

— T'en a pas assez d'elle encore ? demanda-t-il d'une voix pâteuse. Ça fait quoi, trois ans que tu l'as ?

Teddy plissa les yeux et Victoire le sentit se raidir contre elle.

— Tu pourrais peut-être me la prêter pour une nuit, non ? Un cul comme ça, faut pas être égoïste et le garder pour soi.

Teddy laissa échapper un soupir et baissa la tête. Victoire l'entendit murmurer « d'accord » avant de s'avancer de deux pas.

Et d'envoyer un violent coup de poing au visage de Thomas. Celui-ci tomba face contre terre, les deux mains plaquées sur son nez, avec un cri de surprise Teddy s'essuya calmement la main sur ses shorts, se retourna vers Victoire et lui passa un bras autour du cou.

— Viens, je trouve que ça sent pas bon par ici.

La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel avec un sourire en coin et suivit son copain. Leur départ fut accompagné des rires de ceux qui avaient été témoins de la scène.

* * *

Y avait-il quoi que ce soit de plus plaisant que regarder un magnifique coucher de soleil, le son des vagues dans ses oreilles, la chaleur d'un feu de joie dans son dos et la caresse d'une brise marine sur ses joues ? À ce moment exact, Victoire aurait dit que non. La quarantaine d'anciens élèves de Poudlard était éparpillée çà et là sur la plage ou dans l'eau, regardant avec admiration le soleil illuminer l'horizon de rouges, de violets et de roses.

Quand elle entendit quelqu'un appeler son nom, Victoire se retourna, réprimant un soupçon d'impatience pour la personne qui l'avait distraite de ce si beau spectacle. Il s'agissait de son amie Elsa de Serpentard, qui se dirigeait vers elle à grands pas.

— Tu as vu Thomas, Vic ?  
— Il doit être là où on l'a laissé, en train de cuver son whisky ou de tenir son nez, répondit Teddy dans un grognement.

Mais Elsa secouait déjà la tête.

— J'ai déjà demandé aux Poufsouffle qui étaient là, il est parti un peu après, et plus personne ne l'a revu.

Victoire aurait volontiers ignoré les malheurs de son harceleur, mais son amie semblait sincèrement inquiète du sort de son camarade, alors elle se leva et lança l'enquête. Les deux jeunes femmes et Teddy se promenait de groupe en groupe de fêtards, demandant à droite et à gauche si quelqu'un avait vu Thomas Alcock récemment. Mais chacun secouait la tête en s'excusant.

Le soleil avait disparu derrière l'horizon et le feu de joie était la seule source de lumière sur la plage quand ils trouvèrent enfin quelqu'un qui leur répondit autrement qu'avec une négation.

— Thomas ? dit Amelia. Ouais, on l'a vu tout à l'heure, avec les filles du Quidditch. Il était dans l'eau, il nageait vers le large.

Victoire tourna les yeux vers la mer et se sentit blêmir. Si Thomas était parti nager, avec tout l'alcool qu'il avait bu…

Elle s'imaginait déjà le pire.

* * *

Victoire, Elsa, Amelia, Teddy, et tous leurs camarades – ceux qui ne s'étaient pas endormis – avaient passé la nuit à parcourir les environs de la maison et de la plage, cherchant en vain un signe du Serpentard. Au fur et à mesure que la nuit avançait, le cœur de Victoire descendait un peu plus vers ses talons. Elle avait beau détester Thomas, jamais elle n'aurait espéré sa mort.

Et elle ne voulait pas qu'on se souvienne de sa fête comme celle durant laquelle un convive s'était noyé.

Quand le soleil commençait à se lever, tout le monde convergea vers la plage, les visages longs et blêmes et des cernes jusqu'au menton. Victoire gardait la tête basse, ses cheveux qu'elle avait détachés lui masquant le visage, tenant la main de Teddy pour qu'il la guide entre les dunes.

— VICTOIRE CHARLOTTE WEASLEY ! VIENC ICI TOUT DE SUITE !

Victoire tourna des yeux effarés vers la Chaumière aux Coquillages, où sa mère en robe de chambre se tenait sur le pas de la porte, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Même de là où elle était, la jeune femme sentait la dureté du regard de Fleur. Elle n'avait donc d'autre choix que faire demi-tour et se rendre à la maison.

En chemin, elle eut le temps de se demander comment sa mère avait fait pour savoir pour Thomas, déjà. Louis était-il sorti en douce pour les espionner et avait ensuite tout raconté à Fleur ? Ça ressemblait bien à son petit frère de faire un truc comme ça…

Mais quand elle arriva à proximité de la porte, Fleur fit volte-face et disparut à l'intérieur de la maison. Les sourcils froncés, Victoire la suivit, jusqu'à la porte ouverte au fond du salon. Là, Fleur se retourna vers sa fille.

— Tu peux m'expliquer ?

De plus en plus perplexe, Victoire s'approcha de la porte et jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur de la petite pièce, sa chambre à coucher. Elle ne mit qu'une demi-seconde à comprendre de quoi parlait sa mère.

Sur son lit, profondément endormi, se trouvait Thomas, un filet de bave reliant sa bouche ouverte au coussin rose que la grand-mère de Victoire lui avait brodé pour son premier anniversaire.

Victoire fronça le nez. À ce moment précis, elle l'aurait volontiers envoyé se noyer.


End file.
